The Klaine kiss reaction
by GleekFreak92
Summary: Chris' reaction to seeing that Kurt and Blaine get to kiss for the first time seeing as Darren is straight and all..I know first hand how tough bullying can be and while it was never extreme for me I can imagine what its like for it to have been just by the slight exposure I've had to it. Also I'm a bit peeved with the people sending Chris and Darren hateful tweets for their ship..


The day that I got the script for Kurt's kissing scene was one of the worst days I had, had since leaving Clovis. We all normally sat together at one of our homes switching location with every script. We were all reading out lines as usual. I knew it would have had to happen eventually but I couldn't help but not want it to happen anyways. It was inevitable as every other thing that was ever bad in my life has been.

"…You move me, Kurt..And singing this duet was just an excuse to spend m-more time time with you.."

_Blaine leans in, cupping Kurt's cheek, and kisses him._

I heard something fall to the ground but I wasn't able to tear my eyes away from my hands still looking as if they were holding the script that I couldn't seem to realize had fallen from my hands. Its like I was disconnected with the world. Like I was back in Clovis. Back in the bullies hands.

_"Careful dude he might try to kiss you!"_

_"Yeah man wouldn't want to catch any diseases from the homo!"_

_"Faggot like him probably has all sorts of shit wrong with him!"_

They were all laughing. I looked at each of my friends faces but I wasn't seeing them I was seeing.._them. _They were all calling me names and making fun of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and freaked out lashing out at I don't know who. I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could go. There were footsteps behind. They were coming after me. I got to my car and fumbled for my keys frantically tears building in my eyes and blurring my vision. They were going to _kill me. _I had to—

"Chris! Chris stop!" Someone pulled me into their arms and I screamed fighting them.

"N-no! No! P-please let me g-go!" I fought and fought them. I felt every kick and punch as if it happened yesterday and not three years ago. I collapsed to the ground and curled up into a ball trying to protect myself as best I could. I ached everywhere. It went on for what felt like hours. I was shaking, and I think I threw up twice. I could no longer tell the difference between then and now. I laid there giving up. Letting them do what they want. I was too weak to fight back anymore. I couldn't feel the comforting arms around me. Only the pain surrounding my life back in Clovis. I was never going to see Hannah again, or my mom..Not my dad either. That's what I thought that day..

In actuality I woke up in my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Darren there staring at me with hatred in his eyes as they had. I crawled backwards in my bed and fell off of it not stopping my backwards crawl until I had my back to the wall. I whimpered.

"I'm sorry p-please don't h-hurt me! I w-won't do it! I'll quit the s-show!" I was crying again.

"Chris..Hey.." He knelt down next to me and pulled me gently into a hug.

"You know none of us care. Especially me. You know that."

"Y-you're _straight."_

"Yeah but I'm not a fucking asshole Chris! Its our job! Do you think I didn't experiment in college? I'm from San Francisco Chris okay? I don't care that we're too guys kissing! Its for our job so don't worry about it so much."

"They used to..To say..'Careful! Wouldn't want the fag to try and kiss you! He'll make you a flamer just like h-him!' I was terrified..They put me in the hospital..I thought I was going to be carried away in a body bag..They just..I was cornered..They followed me home but I didn't get there in time..They knocked me unconscious and left me to bleed to death..If it hadn't been for someone calling the police when they saw what was happening I'd be dead right now..P-people are going to say horrible things when they find out Darren..About me, about you, the cast, Ryan, all of them a-and I'm already broken I can't handle anymore!"

"I'm so sorry Chris." Darren whispered.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I promise I won't get mad. Niether will Ryan."

"I kind of just..I want to forget..For now..Can I do that Darren?"

"Yeah..Yeah of course." He helped me back into bed and held me as I cried and in the process starting healing.


End file.
